Melangkah Atau Tidak Melangkah?
by Razux
Summary: "Melangkah atau tidak melangkah?" Melangkah artinya melepaskanmu.Tidak melangkah artinya mempertahankamu.Namun, antara dua pilihan ini, aku tidak tahu harus memilih apa. Kenapa?Karena kau terlalu berarti bagiku..


"_Melangkah atau tidak melangkah?"_

_Melangkah artinya melepaskanmu._

_Tidak melangkah artinya mempertahankamu._

_Namun, antara dua pilihan ini, aku tidak tahu harus memilih apa. _

_Kenapa?_

_Karena kau terlalu berarti bagiku.._

**Melangkah Atau Tidak Melangkah?**

**By :Razux**

_ (Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kapan pertama kali kita bertemu, Sasuke? Apakah kau masih ingat? Kalau aku, aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas. Perkenalan kita biasa-biasa saja. Kita bertemu saat kita duduk di bangku SMA, saat aku _clubing_ di salah satu _club_ di kota. Aku dikenalkan padamu oleh kakakmu yang merupakan temanku.

Pandangan pertama? Tidak ada yang special, biasa-biasa saja. Mengobrol, menari, tertawa, lalu, semuanya usai. Tapi, ternyata semua tidak selesai di sana. Kita bertemu lagi, walau hanya di dunia maya, sebatas lewat _YM_. Seperti biasanya, kita saling menyapa, mengobrol , menceritakan apa yang kita alami dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Aku tertawa, kau tertawa. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tidak tahu kenapa, aku jadi sering menunggu _YM_-mu, menunggu waktu untuk_ chating_ denganmu. Tersenyum saat melihat kau menchating-ku, gembira saat bercerita denganmu, bahagia saat bertemu denganmu lagi di dunia nyata, bukan lagi lewat dunia maya, lewat _YM_. Lalu, perasaan itupun akhirnya ada; cinta.

Apakah kau juga merasa seperti itu saat itu? Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa begitu, karena itu, kau menembakku, kan, Sasuke? Tahukah kau betapa gembiranya aku waktu itu? Jantungku berdetak-detak dengan sangat cepat. Hatiku terasa sangat sesak, air mata serasa akan jatuh menetes ke bawah. Kuingin sekali berteriak pada semua orang, 'Aku bahagia!'

Kencan pertama, tangan yang saling bertaut, jalan-jalan bersama, menonton cinema bersama,_ dinner_ bersama, lalu ciuman pertama. Kubahagia. Benar, bukan bohongan, bukan tipuan. Bersamamu, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia. Aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian dan sendirian lagi. Duniaku terasa penuh warna, dunia yang sangat menyenangkan. Kau berikan warna pada duniaku. Warna merah, hijau, jingga, biru, pink, kuning. Warna yang cerah, penuh semangat dan hangat—warna penuh kebahagiaan.

Namun, tahukah kau? Ternyata bukan warna cerah saja yang kau berikan pada duniaku. Selain warna cerah itu, kau berikan juga duniaku warna hitam dan abu-abu. Warna yang suram—warna penuh kesedihan.

Kapan ini semua mulai terjadi? Ingatkah kau? Aku ingat. Tetap kuingat, walau sudah jutaan kali kusahakan untuk melupakannya. Saat kita sudah lulus SMA. Saat aku sudah mulai kerja, saat aku pindah rumah, saat tempat tinggalku tidak lagi dekat dengan rumahmu. Aku tidak bisa lagi keluar denganmu setiap malam, aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu setiap hari. Hanya lewat _SMS_, telepon dan _BBM._

Kutahu, aku bukan wanita yang sempurna. Kutahu aku punya banyak sifat jelek dalam diriku. Aku keras kepala, tidak suka kalah dan kadang suka seenaknya. Tapi, aku juga tahu satu hal, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.

Karena itu, tahukah kau betapa sakit dan hancurnya hatiku saat mengetahui kau berselingkuh dibelakangku? Aku tidak percaya saat temanku memberitahuku. Namun, apa dayaku saat mereka memperlihatkan fotomu dengan wanita lain? Aku harus percaya, sebab buktinya ada, sebab itu memang kenyataan.

Retakan kecil dalam hubungan kita. Pertengkaran. Kita bertengkar hebat. Namun akhirnya, kau mengaku. Kau meminta maaf padaku. Tidak kuterima. Kau meminta maaf lagi, dan akhirnya hatiku luluh. Kumaafkan kesalahanmu, kumaafkan penghianatanmu. Kenapa? Pernahkah kau memikirkan jawabannya? Kuberitahu kamu, karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

Kupikir kau akan berubah. Kupikir kau tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, menyakitiku lagi. Namun, ternyata itu kau lakukan lagi. Kembali di belakangku, kau berselingkuh.

Sakit. Perih. Sedih. Tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Sasuke? Kurasa kau tidak tahu, kurasa kau tidak pernah tahu? Karena itu, kuputuskan satu hal. Jika kau bisa melakukan itu di belakangku, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu di belakangmu? Jika kulakukan itu padamu, akankah kau merasa apa yang kurasakan? Akankah kau merasakan sakitnya hatiku ini?

Kau marah. Dan tahukah kau? Dalam hatiku, aku senang melihatmu marah. Itu buktinya kau masih mempedulikanku. Bukti aku masih memiliki arti dalam hatimu. Namun, kau tetap tidak mengubah sikapmu. Kau tetap saja berselingkuh di belakangku. Hei, aku ingin sekali bertanya padamu saat itu, tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku? Tidakkah kau merasakan sakit yang kurasakan?

Hubungan kita sejak detik itu menjadi sangat lucu. Kau pacarku dan aku pacarmu. Namun selain aku, kau punya yang lain, dan selain kamu, aku pun punya yang lain. Temanku mengatakan aku bodoh. Dan, jujur, aku tahu apa yang mereka katakan benar. Aku bodoh. Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku sebaiknya melangkahkan kakiku, melepaskanmu. Namun, tahukah kau? Aku tak mampu.

Saat di kantor maupun saat bersama temanku, kuceritakan tentang kita. Tentang kau yang mengatakan dirimu ada di rumah, padahal kenyataannya, aku berhasil menemukanmu di café bersama wanita lain. Kuceritakan pada mereka penuh kemarahan, seakan itu adalah sebuah cerita lalu yang hanya mengandung kemarahan dan kekesalan dalam hatiku, cerita yang bukan aku kita tokoh utamanya. Namun, tahukah kau? Hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali saat menceritakan itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya pada siapa pun. Kusembunyikan perasaan sakit itu jauh dalam hatiku. Sebab ingin kubuktikan pada semua yang ada; Aku, Sakura, adalah orang yang kuat.

Hari seperti itu terus berlanjut. Kau berselingkuh dan aku berselingkuh. Dan akhirnya, kita putus. Putus? Benarkah? Itulah pertanyaan teman-temanku. Di hadapan mereka, aku mengatakan kau mantanku. Aku benar-benar mendekati cowok lain, berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Namun, di samping itu semua, kau masih tetap ada dalam hidupku. Kita bukan lagi pacar, kita mantan. Tapi, kau tetap datang menjemputku saat aku pulang kerja maupun habis jalan-jalan di _mall_ jika aku memintamu. Kau tetap mendengar ceritaku setiap saat aku mengalami masalah.

Status tidak jelas. Itulah hubungan kita.

Kulihat kau bersama wanita lain lagi. Dan aku marah. Kuceritakan pada semua orang, kuberitahu mereka betapa marah dan bencinya aku. Namun, sakit. Tidak bisa kuberitahukan pada mereka betapa sakit dan perihnya hatiku. Kutersenyum, itu bukan berarti aku tersenyum. Kutertawa bukan berarti aku tertawa. Kau adalah mantanku, kan? Aku seharusnya tidak perlu marah, kan? Tapi, aku marah, aku kesal, aku sedih…

Aku ingin sekali bertanya, walau aku tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa. Pada Tuhan? Beliau tidak akan menjawab. Pada dirimu? Apa yang akan kau jawab? Maaf? Itukah? Mungkin. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayai kata maafmu. Lalu, pada diriku sendiri? Sayang sekali, aku sendiri tidak tahu harus begaimana menjawabnya.

Kenapa hubungan kita yang awalnya begitu menyenangkan berubah menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa duniaku yang dulunya begitu penuh warna cerah, kini menjadi begitu kelam? Kenapa? Haruskah aku melangkah? Haruskan aku melepaskanmu? Atau tidak seharusnya kah aku melangkah? Tetap mempertahankanmu?

Aku lelah. Sungguh, aku sangat lelah. Betapa inginnya aku semua ini berhenti. Kadang kupikir akan lebih baik aku tidak mengenalmu sejak awal. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasakan ini semua. Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Aku sudah terlanjur mengenalmu dan mencintaimu.

Hei, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu? Melangkah atau tidak melangkah? Melepaskanmu atau mempertahanku? Antara kedua pilihan itu, bolehkah kau yang memutuskannya untukku? Karena aku terlalu bodoh, karena aku tidak bisa memilih, karena kau terlalu berarti bagiku, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author Note's : **Halo semuanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku main ke Fandom Naruto Indonesia. Aku tidak tahu aku diterima di sini atau tidak, sebab selama ini aku hanya bermain di fandom Gakuen Alice dan Inuyasha. Aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang bersedia membaca fic-ku ini yang aneh dan meriviewnya^^. Fic ini kubuat berdasarkan kenyataan yang kulihat disampingku, hubungan temanku dan pacarnya yang aneh bin ajaib, jadi aku akan sangat senang jika ada yang mau memberikan sedikit saran untuknya -_-"

**Razux.**


End file.
